Destined for Greatness
by Count Mallet
Summary: AU One-shot. Jedi Master Plo Koon rescues a young Ahsoka Tano from pirates, and discovers her Force-sensitivity. Is her family prepared to give her up as soon as she's been rescued? This expands on the flashback scene from "The Gathering." Rated Teen for pirate violence and minor descriptions of death. My 10th story posted here. []


_**Destined for Greatness.**_

A _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ fan fiction.

* * *

**Rating:** Fiction-T. This story contains pirate violence and minor descriptions of death.

**Note:** Any quotes enclosed in «angled brackets» have been translated from Togruti.

* * *

A group of Togruta was returning to its tribe after a trip to Cover City. Tribal Togruta living near a major city would periodically pool their resources to get much-needed supplies. Today, the Tano tribe was fortunate to have enough credits to finally replenish desperately-needed medical supplies.

The buzzing in the adults' montrals signaled one thing: trouble was on its way. Sure enough, the group found themselves surrounded by blaster-wielding pirates. Everyone knew that two Togruta sentinels with spears were no match for armed pirates.

The pirate leader approached the group. "Give me your credits," he demanded. The rest of his band drew their blasters and were ready to shoot on command.

"We have none, we used what we had for supplies," one of the Togruta replied.

The pirate leader circled the group slowly. All of a sudden, he grabbed the only Togruta youngling in the group.

"If you won't give us credits, we'll have to take something instead," the pirate leader sneered.

The girl's parents looked on with horror. They had brought Ahsoka with them to introduce her to other species and to help break her shyness. The last thing they expected was to have their only youngling abducted.

«No! Please, not my daughter!» Ahsoka's mother pleaded.

The pirates, not understanding the native language, grew irritated. One of them grabbed the woman's rear head-tail from behind. He didn't realize he had committed a crime against a tribal Togruta. Still, he knew the woman would get the message after she let out a shriek of pain.

The group looked helplessly as the pirates left with the girl in tow.

«What will we do? We can't let them take her!» one of them said. The group then debated amongst themselves.

«We must hurry back to town,» the group leader declared. «Our only hope is that the authorities will assist us,» he said hopefully.

* * *

Plo Koon was set to land on Shili. He was dispatched to investigate the increasing number of pirate attacks on the planet. The Jedi council might normally send Jedi Master Shaak Ti to her home world for such a mission. Unfortunately, she was on her own mission and too far away to respond timely. Master Plo was one of the few other Jedi with a working understanding of Togruta culture and language, so he was sent in her place.

He landed in Cover City at a traveler's depot. As he left his ship, he was approached by one of the locals.

«Do you speak Basic?» Master Plo asked the attendant.

The man nodded. "How can I assist you?" he asked with a slight accent.

Master Plo pulled out a number of credits. "Please refuel my ship and check for any other problems. If I incur any more expense, I will pay you upon my return," he replied. "R-7, assist them with the diagnostics," he instructed his droid. R-7 chirped affirmatively.

As Master Plo walked through the street to consider his next move he sensed a group of Togruta running frantically. He took a neutral stance in their path to stop them in a non-threatening manner.

The Togruta, not expecting someone to block their path, immediately stopped.

«Sir, we need the authorities. Please move aside,» the leader pleaded.

Master Plo, sensing their distress, attempted to assess the situation. «I wish to help. Can you explain in Basic?» he asked.

The leader nodded his head. "We were stopped by pirates. When they learned we had no credits, they abducted a youngling," he answered.

«Please, save our daughter. She's our only youngling,» Ahsoka's mother pleaded, ignoring the discomfort in her rear _lek_.

"I will do what I can," Master Plo stated. He turned to the leader again. "Is there someplace safe where you can wait?" he asked.

The leader nodded and pointed. "The building there. The merchant knows us and will let us wait," he replied. "But may my sentinels help? They know the scrublands well," he asked the Jedi.

Master Plo was about to decline the extra help, but realized their knowledge of the area may prove valuable. "Very well, trail behind me and we will search together," he decided.

«May the Spirits curse those pirates as the next meal of an akul!» Ahsoka's father uttered angrily.

As the group left, Master Plo sensed and understood the parents' anguish. It was logical to conclude the pirates had a ship in town, but he knew he couldn't wait for them to return to it. There was no telling what they might do to their captive. His Kel Dorian nature motivated him to act decisively in this matter. Waiting was **not** an option.

Oddly, as he focused himself to the new task, he thought he felt a small pulse through the Force. _"Can it be the youngling is a Force-sensitive?"_ he thought to himself. This discovery could assist him in tracking the pirates.

Master Plo and his Togruta warriors slowly closed in on the pirates. Between his Force skills and the Togrutas' natural echolocation, they quickly bridged the gap.

"Gentlemen, when I engage the pirates, stay far enough away to avoid their blasters. When all shooting ceases, then you may rejoin me," Master Plo told the sentinels.

The sentinels gestured in a way that conveyed their understanding and agreement. As Master Plo finally reached the pirates, he ignited his lightsaber.

"What the... Jedi!" one of the pirates exclaimed at the unexpected adversary.

The pirates quickly drew their blasters to shoot down the Jedi. Master Plo deflected all the bolts quickly. Two pirates died when their blasters, set to kill, shot bolts that Master Plo deflected back at them. He then used the Force to grab two more off the ground and crash their heads together, knocking them unconscious.

Down to just two pirates, the leader's colleague shot frantically at the Jedi. Master Plo attempted a _sun djem_ disarming slash, but inadvertently took the pirate's hand in the process. The pirate fell to the ground in pain.

The leader quickly grabbed Ahsoka, who screamed at the sudden action.

"One step closer and she gets it," the leader sneered.

Master Plo lowered his lightsaber and raised his free hand. Although he didn't close it, the pirate began to cough. The Jedi Master didn't intend to choke the pirate, but to incapacitate him just enough to loosen his grip. He extinguished his saber and quickly Force-pulled Ahsoka to him, much to her surprise.

«You may come now,» Master Plo called out to the Togruta sentinels.

One of them pulled a length of rope from a pouch and restrained the surviving pirates. The other drew his spear and prodded the bound pirates on their way as everyone returned to Cover City.

* * *

Master Plo had advised his escorts he would return Ahsoka momentarily after he made sure she was not harmed in any way. A quick medical scan from his datapad revealed no serious injuries, thankfully.

"Ahsoka, do you ever feel like you can sense different things that others cannot?" Master Plo asked her.

Ahsoka looked at the intimidating presence of the Kel Dor Jedi. How did he know she could sense his trustworthiness? She silently nodded.

"I have one last thing to check. It shouldn't hurt very much, if at all," he told her.

He pricked her upper arm. Ahsoka gave a small yelp, but didn't cry. She looked at him curiously as he watched the meter measure her midi-chlorian level. The meter stopped a bit past the cutoff for Force-sensitivity.

"OK, Ahsoka, let's go see your parents now," he said.

Ahsoka smiled as the pair returned to other room.

Ahsoka and Master Plo entered the main room. Ahsoka's mother now had a bacta patch covering the bruise on her rear _lek_. The pirates were secured in the opposite corner. A guard with a rather fierce look on his face stood guard over the prisoners.

"What will become of them?" Master Plo asked the leader.

"Their crimes happened in the scrub lands. Therefore, we will judge them according to tribal law for kidnapping and inappropriate assault of a woman," he informed the Jedi.

Ahsoka discovered her parents and quickly ran up to them.

«Momma!» Ahsoka exclaimed.

Ahsoka's mother hugged her daughter tightly. «Little one!» she replied joyously.

"Is she fine?" The leader asked Master Plo.

"She is, however, I have discovered something else," he told the leader.

"What is it?" he asked nervously.

"She is Force-sensitive, and I'd like to take her so she can begin her path as a Jedi," Master Plo replied.

"Let me translate for her parents. I don't know if they would permit this," the leader stated honestly.

The two men walked together to Ahsoka's parents.

«This is Jedi Plo Koon, he rescued Ahsoka.» The leader told the couple.

«Thank the stars!» Ahsoka's mother praised.

«The Spirits have blessed us,» Ahsoka's father added as he kissed his daughter.

«He also wishes to take her so she can train as a Jedi,» the leader stated.

Both parents looked at each other in disbelief.

«Do we have to?» Ahsoka's father asked.

«Let her choose her fate.» Ahsoka's mother stated after a moment.

The leader turned to Master Plo. "Ahsoka will use the selection ritual to determine her fate," he said.

Plo was unfamiliar with this particular ritual. However he knew he had to respect the local customs.

"Please explain it to me," he requested.

"Ahsoka will be placed in between you and her parents. Whichever of you she chooses, will represent her choice," the leader replied. Upon hearing this, all the Togruta, aside from the guard, gathered around.

The leader took Ahsoka's hand and walked her into the middle of the makeshift circle of people.

Ahsoka looked around, slightly confused. She wanted to see her mother again; she obviously had been upset at her abduction. But she still sensed the kindness and trust in the man who rescued her. Her parents did mention something about being with different species... was this what they meant?

Ahsoka blinked her bright blue eyes a couple of times. She took a deep breath and slowly toddled over to Master Plo. She stopped for a minute, looking at him, before wrapping her tiny orange fingers around one of his.

«She has chosen,» the leader announced. Most of the other Togruta continued to look intently at the girl.

«Why are you sad, dear?» Ahsoka's father asked his mate.

«I'm not. I was sad when I thought I'd never see her again. But knowing she chose the path of a Jedi brings tears of joy,» she responded before nuzzling up against him.

The leader turned to Master Plo. "As representative of the Tano tribe, I thank you for your assistance today. When I explain what's happened to our chief, he will undoubtedly hold you in high honor for all you've done," he said.

He then looked down at Ahsoka. "You have chosen your path. May the Spirits be with you and may the echoes guide you," he told her.

«Ahsoka, I am proud to be your father. Someday, may you be the great Jedi you are destined to be,» Ahsoka's father whispered to her. He then hugged his daughter one last time.

«You **will** bring honor to your people, Ahsoka; it is your destiny.» Ahsoka's mother said one last time, trying to hold back more tears.

Ahsoka rejoined Master Plo. He then gave the members of the Tano tribe a formal bow of respect before leaving with Ahsoka.

As he returned to the ship, Plo finished paying for his ship's fuel and maintenance. He opened the hatch and then took Ahsoka's hand once more.

"Come, little 'Soka. Let's go home," he told her.

She smiled and looked curiously at his vessel and all its instrumentation. Finally, Master Plo helped her into the cockpit and secured her in place.

"R-7, set a course for Coruscant," Master Plo instructed his astromech droid.

R-7 warbled an acknowledgment and set the navi-computer for the requested destination. ▄

* * *

**Disclaimers:** All Star Wars concepts & characters belong to Lucasfilm Limited. The story idea, and characters other than Plo Koon and Ahsoka Tano, are original for this story.

**Author's Notes:** I've always pondered my own interpretation of Ahsoka's discovery. I decided to combine it with my current dislike of Togruta-hating pirates. Seeing young Ahsoka in _The Gathering_ nearly guaranteed I'd write this story at some point. It's amazing how one brief scene can be so powerful and important. This story was a nice break from my usual writing.

With all the Togruta in the scene wearing shoes, I better understand why Ahsoka does the same. I also wondered if her parents were somewhere in that group. Finally, I wanted to have Ahsoka actively choose to go to Coruscant to begin her life as a Jedi. From some other stories I've read, it appears that once younglings are judged Force-sensitive, the parents seem to be required to hand them over. I didn't want the decision to be forced on Ahsoka's parents here (no pun intended).

And although my pirates aren't necessarily Weequay, I think they got their just dessert for their treachery here.

As always, constructive feedback is welcome. Please don't leave flames.

**Story Identifier: **S14-F10-O8. **Posted: **2012-11-17. **Revised:** 2013-03-05.


End file.
